


Представь нас вместе

by Lahaine



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, France (Country), French literature, Historical References, M/M, Movie Reference, Pre-Canon, Romance, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahaine/pseuds/Lahaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс и Джеймс Мориарти познакомились задолго до начала событий "Этюда в розовых тонах".  Так началась эта история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Представь нас вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Будьте внимательны, открывая этот текст: это ВИП, и не факт, что я когда-либо выложу его полностью. Скорее, я стараюсь себя мотивировать однажды выложить тут всю историю. 
> 
> Спасибо Alves, которая когда-то терпеливо пыталась вычитать эту главу. Я знаю, в тексте осталось много недостатков. 
> 
> Это довольно нудный и довольно специфический шериарти, первая глава которого полна странной любви к Франции, подорожания французской литературе и личных заморочек автора. Я, к сожалению, очень плохо разбираюсь в кибербезопасности и прочих технических заморочках, и заранее прошу простить мне ошибки при описании устройства "Паутины".  
> Все политические события, описанные в тексте, вымышлены, хоть и имеют референции с реальностью. 
> 
> ООС, конечно, трагическая смерть обоснуя. Кажется, обо всем предупредила.  
> Если вы все же читаете это, вы читаете это на свой страх и риск.

***  
Утром вода отошла от берега на добрых полмили, оголив черные камни и оставив после себя неглубокие лужи, водоросли и моллюсков. Для Па-де-Кале погода установилась необычайно щадящая, как бы сказали местные, потому что никто в здравом уме не стал бы называть климат северного побережья Франции мягким. Летом, как сейчас, по утрам жарило солнце, оставляя на коже зудящие ожоги, а западный ветер, преобладающий из-за влияния Гольфстрима, легко мог сбить с ног.

В столь ранний час на диком пляже можно было встретить лишь тех, кто вышел на охоту за устрицами, оставшимися на берегу после отступления воды, и немногочисленных туристов.

— Поищите вон там, — посоветовал один мужчина другому, не имея ни малейшего желания начать задушевный разговор: вероятно, им владели скука и любопытство. — Мальчишки с рынка никогда не лезут за этот выступ.

— Благодарю, — тот помедлил. — Я вас здесь видел несколько раз, вам нравится смотреть на море?

— Хотите поговорить? — сидящий на одном из черных камней обернулся. Он был молод, едва больше двадцати, с длинными до середины шеи черными волосами и челкой, скрывающей глаза.

— Почему нет, на обед мне уже хватит, — второй поднял корзину, полную черных раковин. — Я вижу вас тут всю неделю, вы приходите рано и уходите, когда начинается прилив.

— Лучше имитировать бретонский акцент: он ближе по звучанию к английскому, чем нормандский. Вы прекрасный имитатор, не спорю, но вам не даются горловые. Они никому не даются, — сидящий убрал челку, и внимательно посмотрел на собеседника — глаза у него были под цвет северного моря.

Тот усмехнулся, поставил корзину на камень и сел рядом:

— Ваш парижский восхитителен. Снимаю шляпу, — он шутливо изобразил сказанное, приподняв невидимый головной убор двумя пальцами.

— Для ирландца ваш нормандский терпим.

— Меня выдает разрез глаз? Или зеленая рубашка? — второй собеседник перешел на английский.

— Я изучал особенности произношения всех регионов Соединенного королевства, вас выдает ваш рот. Артикуляция, если быть точным.

— Джеймс, — представился «ирландец по произношению», — Грегорски.

— Шерлок Холмс.

— Что ж, Шерлок Холмс, давайте я расскажу что-то о вас, — Джеймс окинул взглядом собеседника: подвернутые рукава рубашки и такие же подвернутые брюки придавали всему его облику вид легкой небрежности. Он отличался той же юношеской меланхоличностью, что и большинство французов, переступивших совершеннолетие, но не достигших тридцати. — Лондон, вы росли там, впрочем, давно там не бывали, от вас не пахнет этой мерзостной имперской кислотой. Учились в частной школе, очень дорогой частной школе, закончили экстерном, она вас утомила, путешествовали несколько нет, в итоге остановились на Франции. Сорбонна?

— Политехнический, химия. В Сорбонне можно лишь кости Рабле перемывать.

— Вы ужасный студент, Шерлок, — усмехнулся Джеймс, позволяя улыбке задержаться на тонких губах. Сел рядом.— Вам нужно все и сразу, а химия не особо совместима с Марксом.

— Скучно.

— Скучно.

Они замолчали, глядя на море.

— Шерлок, вот ты где! — седой, но крепкий старик, окликнул его издалека. — Рад, что смог тебя найти, до того, как ты уйдешь в город. Мишель хочет, чтобы ты пришел на ужин.

— Приду, — Шерлок кивнул безразлично. — Что-то еще?

— Я рад, что ты заводишь друзей, мальчик, — он обернулся к Джеймсу. — Позвольте представиться: Пьер.

— Пьер, ты не мог бы...

— Джеймс, — тот ответил крепким рукопожатием, даже привстал.

— Отдыхаете здесь? — Пьер, в манере свойственной всем жителям прибрежных городов, приготовился завести разговор о погоде, пользе прогулок и высоких налогах.

— Да, снимаю коттедж в Клерси.

— Клерси? Прекрасное место. Очень уединенное. Вздумай я написать книгу, обязательно бы там остановился. Вы не пишите книгу? Нет? Жаль. Впрочем, если у вас нет планов на вечер, приходите к нам на ужин. Мы с супругой очень любим гостей. Да и Шерлоку будет веселее. Он и так едва терпит наше общество: старики утомляют молодежь.

— Пьер... — обратился к нему Шерлок.

— Молодой человек, я старик, как вы заметили, а старик может позволить себе быть навязчивым. Приходите, Джеймс. У вас есть куда записать адрес?

— Кот-Байель, это в миле отсюда, вы не ошибетесь, там только один дом, увитый лимонником. И фигурка медведя на воротах, — прервал его Шерлок, вставая и соскакивая с камня. — Это будет удручающе скучно.

— Обещаете? — Джеймс обернулся, провожая новых знакомых взглядом.

— Определенно.

— До встречи, молодой человек, — попрощался Пьер, чуть склонив голову. — Ждем вас к семи.

 

***

Звонок в дверь повторился.

— Уже иду. — Нина, экономка в том же возрасте, что и хозяйка дома, шаркая ногами вышла в коридор.

— Это, должно быть, Джеймс, — заметил Пьер, глядя на часы. — Как раз вовремя. Рыба запеклась. Очень волнуюсь, как получилось: мы с Лилой опробовали новый рецепт.

— Шерлок, надень к ужину что-нибудь поприличнее. Я понимаю, но эта майка... — Мишель закатила глаза и мягко улыбнулась: у людей с возрастом улыбка становится либо кривой, либо вот такой — теплой. Некоторые объясняют это физиологией, другие складом характера. Характер у Мишель так и остался задорным. Младшего внука она любила чуточку больше, самую каплю. Уж очень он напоминал ее первого мужа. Красавец был мужчина, а скулы, а кудри! Летчик. Все девочки в ее время сходили с ума по летчикам.

Шерлок проигнорировал просьбу, с отстраненным лицом перевернул страницу журнала. Норовом он пошел в мать. Этой птичке нужно полетать, чтобы перестать дурить.

— Джеймс, проходите. — Нина провела гостя в гостиную и удалилась.

Пьер тут же подхватился и расцеловал юношу в знак приветствия. — Позволь тебе представить мою супругу Мишель.

— Очарован, — Джеймс поцеловал даме кончики пальцев.

— Взаимно.

— Джеймс, хотите вина? Рыба готова, но мы подождем еще пару минут наших соседей. Тесьеры весьма занятные люди, Жан владеет лучшей прачечной в округе! — Пьер протянул гостю бокал белого. — Присаживайтесь.

— Спасибо.

— Садитесь, садитесь. Пойду потороплю Лилу!

— Так вы друг Шерлока? — поинтересовалась Мишель, разглядывая молодого человека : не дурен собой, артистичен, что окупает недостаток роста и некоторую резкость черт.

— Скажем, мы нашли друг друга достаточно интересными собеседниками, — Джеймс бросил короткий взгляд на Шерлока. Тот делал вид, что продолжает увлеченно читать журнал и разговор его никак не касается.

— Вы здесь на каникулах?

— Да, в отпуске.

— Впервые?

В том, что касалось Мишель, она бы получила докторскую степень в том, что в негласном этикете называлось «приятный разговор обо всем на свете». Она могла говорить о самых разных вещах с тем видимым легкомыслием, с которым обсуждают прошедший накануне дождь.

— Массачусетский технологический? Восхитительно, Джеймс, я так рада, что в наши дни ребята отсюда стремятся узнать мир! И чем вы занимаетесь?

— Системы безопасности. Но в основном работаю в Швейцарии: банки, знаете...

Их прервал новый звонок в дверь.

— А вот и Тесьеры. Я их встречу, а ты, Шерлок, проводи молодого человека в зал.

Шерлок закрыл журнал («Органическая химия», кажется, была прочитана от корки до корки), положил его себе на колени и посмотрел на Джеймса и заметил:

— Твой бретонский значительно лучше нормандского.

— С практикой все имеет свойство становиться лучше, Шерлок.

— Пойдем.

В зале Джеймс познакомится с Тесьерами — Жаном и Марией, — счел их скучными, простоватыми и раздражающими, а потому старательно изображал на лице участливый интерес до конца ужина. Участливость получилась столь искренняя, что мышцы начало сводить. Шерлок разглядывал его, кусал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Милый, покажи Джеймсу в сад. У нас прекрасный сад и беседка, вы должны посмотреть, — смилостивилась Мишель, когда пришло время кофе. Шерлок встал и кивнул в сторону дверей. Они прошли обратно в гостиную, а через нее на открытую террасу, увитую виноградом.

— Там дальше — сад, — Шерлок указал вперед. — Хочешь посмотреть? Или мы просто пользуемся предлогом?

— У меня мигрень от мистера «самые чистые простыни», дай мне передохнуть.

Джеймс присел на длинную скамейку, прислоненную к стене веранды, вытянул ноги.

— У его жены клиническая депрессия, Пьер приглашает их из жалости: думает, Жану не с кем поговорить.

— У него любовница — он не слишком несчастен.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Шесть месяцев как. Наша кухарка.

Это все отдавало дешевой мелодрамой, но в таких вот пересечениях судеб гнездились пороки и секреты, за которые люди готовы были убивать и умирать. 

— Твоя бабушка — чарующая женщина, — Джеймс подставил лицо заходящему солнцу.

— Чего ты хочешь? — Шерлок встал напротив, опираясь на один из поддерживающих террасу деревянных столбов. Скрестил руки на груди. Худоба его была почти болезненная, но многие бы сочли ее богемной.

— Я в отпуске.

— Ты выбрал самый уединенный коттедж в округе, тебе точно не нужна компания.

— Так было, пока я не встретил тебя. Мне нужна твоя компания.

— Не люблю компании: примитивно, навязчиво и не несет никакой пользы. Я не ищу ничего, но ты можешь что-то предложить, а я подумаю, будет ли мне интересно.

Джеймс принялся чертить кончиком ботинка круги на полу.

— Хочешь что-нибудь конкретное?

— На твой вкус.

— Мальчики, возвращайтесь, Лила подает десерт! — крикнула Мишель из гостиной. Голос у нее был звонкий и почти девичий.

Шерлок потянулся и убрал челку. Движение это явно было привычное, он делал так по сотне раз за день. Характерное движение.

— Вызов принят, — Джеймс круговыми движениями потер виски. — Настоящая мигрень от такого маленького бессмысленного человека, надо же!

 

•••  
— Какое несчастье, какое несчастье! — причитала Нина, когда Шерлок к полудню спустился завтракать. Две ночи его занимал химический опыт, из-за чего он даже отказался от утренних прогулок к океану. Опыт провалился. И Шерлок уснул под утро.

— Шерлок, дорогой, будешь булочки? — предложила Мишель. — Лила взяла выходной — обед будет не скоро.

— Какое несчастье постигло это проклятое прогрессом место? — Шерлок щедро отлил себе свежий кофе из кофейника.

— Мария Тесьер покончила с собой, — отозвалась экономка. — Представляешь себе, пришла в прачечную и выпила отбеливатель на глазах у мужа.

— У нее была клиническая депрессия, Нина. Кто знает, что водилось в голове у этой женщины, — вздохнула Мишель, поправляя шаль: утро выдалось прохладное и ветреное. 

— Ну так теперь все знают, что муж изменял ей. Судачат, что полиция нашла фотографии Жана с любовницей в столе Марии, ей их прислали по почте. Вот и не выдержала, бедняжка.

Шерлок схватил еще один круасcан из корзины и вышел из комнаты.

— Дорогой, куда ты?

— Прогуляюсь.

Прачечная была оцеплена оградительной лентой. Болтливая булочница из дома напротив охотно повторила историю, рассказанную Ниной, снабдив парочкой неправдоподобных подробностей. В комиссариате на молодого человека посмотрели, как на умалишенного, когда он попросил показать фотографии с места происшествия.

— Ты газетчик что ли? — поинтересовался полноватый мужчина в фуражке.

— Да.

— А удостоверение?

— А если фотографии ей подбросила любовница, сойдет за склонение к суициду, — забросил удочку Шерлок. Полицейский не выглядел добросовестным работником — такой сделает все, чтобы побыстрее закрыть дело. — У него была любовница.

— Идет расследование, молодой человек. Мы разберемся.

— Дайте мне увидеть улики, и я скажу вам имя любовницы.

Полицейский нахмурился, но бросил папку на стол:

— Отойду выпить кофе.

Шерлок жадно впился в добычу. Страница за страницей, перечень улик и фотографии рассказывали ему свою историю. Историю одной нелепой смерти. Детали выстроились в полотно, где каждая заняла свое место, это было почти так же, как подбирать подходящий состав для своего нового эксперимента. 

— Ну что?

— Любовницу Тесьера зовут Лила Саммерс, но она тут совершенно ни при чем, я вас уверяю.

Шерлок вернул папку и поспешил к выходу, едва не сбив на своем пути двух дам:

— Вот чудик, — полицейский покачал головой, собирая документы. — И очки забыл.

По дороге до Клерси Шерлок три раза едва не попал под машину.

— Смотри куда едешь! — крикнул ему парень на почтовом минивене, ударяя по тормозам. — Самоубийца!

Старенький велосипед с узкими колесами никак не подходил для скоростных поездок. В гараже у Пьера стояло два новых с переключателями скоростей и мелодичными клаксонами, но Шерлок выбрал этот. Он принадлежал его матери.

К нужному коттеджу вела только гравийка, пришлось от съезда с шоссе пройти пешком. Шерлок бросил велосипед у крыльца и требовательно постучал.

— Привет, — Джеймс открыл дверь и пригласил гостя войти, — Обувь сними, тут ходят босиком. Хочешь лимонад?

— Ты отправил ей эти фотографии? — Шерлок смотрел пытливо, будто не был уверен, что хочет услышать в ответ.

— Да что ты говоришь… Может быть, и я, может быть, и нет.

— Чтобы привлечь мое внимание?

— Хочешь это обсудить? А то я несколько занят: у меня тут урок танцев. Знаешь, такие видео-программы, учат всякой ерунде. Я купил пару десятков, учусь делать суши и танцевать танго.

Шерлок без спроса прошел в просторный полупустой зал. Работающий телевизор на самом деле показывал какую-то обучающую танцам программу.

— Все равно, что смотреть порно и учиться сексу, — Джеймс зашел следом и сел на пол в позу лотоса.

— Меня учили танцевать, — признался Шерлок, выключая звук трансляции, — я даже сопровождал кузину на балу дебютанток.

— О, высшее общество матушки Британии! В те далекие времена, когда ты танцевал на балу, я, вероятно, ночевал под мостом.

Шерлок удивленно нахмурился.

— Ты не бедствуешь.

— Не смеши, я никогда не бедствовал, только сбегал из дома. Думал, узнаю что-то новое, — Джеймс поморщился, — подростковая глупость. Ты ее еще не перерос.

— Если так, чем я тебе интересен? — Шерлок лег рядом на мягкое ковровое покрытие. — Я же из высшего общества. И не перерос.

— Ты и не перерастешь, у тебя это бунтарство в крови. Французская революция в наследство от бабушки с дедушкой. И острый, как нож, ум. Прекрасное сочетание.

Шерлок потянулся снова убрать челку, но Джеймс перехватил его руку и убрал ее сам.

— Это вожделение, — сказал Шерлок.

— Вожделение к тому, что может родиться в твоей голове, пожалуй, да. Сон твоего разума.

— Ты сказал ей про отбеливатель? Или она сама догадалась? Как ты?.. Ты следил за ним?

— Тссс, я заинтересовал тебя, не так ли?

Шерлок помедлил:

— Да.

Джеймс самодовольно улыбнулся.

— А сейчас будь добр, — он наклонился, поцеловав почти неощутимо в краешек губ, — заинтересуй меня.

— Как? — Шерлок смотрел на него, не спеша вырываться.

— Представь, что мы вместе.

— Что? Но...

— Ты сможешь. Создай в своем разуме, которым ты так гордишься, комнату. Наполни ее воспоминаниями о нас, как наполняешь книгами и формулами. Думай, что это твой новый проект, не что-то отвлеченное, а целая жизнь. Даже лучше чем кино, если войти во вкус.

— Зачем тебе это?

— Сон разума, — туманно пояснил Джеймс, — чудовища. Я хочу увидеть твоих чудовищ. Они должны быть идеальны. Я хочу чего-то идеального, а не той дешевой мелодрамы, где Гертруда вместо вина пьет отбеливатель.

— Но ничего из этого не будет существовать в реальности.

— Как много вещей на самом деле существуют в реальности, Шерлок?

— Я существую.

Джеймс рассмеялся хрипло и коротко.

— Это тебе так кажется, только кажется.

 

***  
— Мы были в Париже, после Вены Париж казался мне суетным и грязным. Остановились в той старой квартирке в центре, ты ее ненавидишь, потому что постоянные сквозняки и с потолка сыпется меловая крошка и пыль, когда кто-то ходит по чердаку... — Шерлок прервался и отпил воды. — Наш заказ не принесут никогда!

— Не отвлекайся, — Джеймс откинулся на кресло в ресторане и закрыл глаза, — мне нравится тебя слушать. У тебя бархатный голос и способности неплохого новеллиста.

— Я нашел время, чтобы ознакомиться с образцами жанра. — Шерлок бросил еще один недовольный взгляд на официанта.

— Признайся, Камю или Даниэлла Стил, как ты меня оценил?

— Анна Ривольте, Нина ее обожает.

Джеймс улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

— Ненавижу французскую кухню, — признался он громким шепотом. — Давай застрелим повара и сбежим.

— Это фантазия или реальность?

— Ты скажи мне, Шерлок. Вчера в Нантах пришвартовался корабль, он везет на своем борту сотню нелегальных иммигрантов, умирающих от жажды и жары. Ты бывал внутри металлического контейнера, стоящего на солнце? Как-то мой старый знакомый Ахди, работавший на Иранское правительство, рассказал мне про этот вид пыток. Они подвергали ему строптивых журналистов, строчивших отчеты в ООН. Гуманные люди, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

— А корабль?

— Корабль стоит, где ему и положено, в порту под солнцем.

— Ваш заказ, — официант расставил блюда на столе и церемонно поклонился.

Шерлок попробовал курицу и отставил тарелку в сторону.

— Это отвратительно.

— Да. Я согласен. Такая несправедливость, что никто еще не умер, — Джеймс нырнул рукой за ворот пиджака и достал с одной стороны пистолет, с другой — глушитель. Меланхолично закрутил глушитель под столом. Шутливо прицелился в официанта. Никто не заметил, словно они были невидимками, словно снимались в кино. Реальность была хуже кино: безразличие лишало людей зрения, опасность всегда таилась под носом.

— Прекрати.

— Зачем? Это весело.

— Там через дорогу есть отель, — произнес Шерлок.

— Мы в Париже, тут через каждые два шага отели.

— Ты уверен в этом? В любом случае, я выберу этот.

— Как хочешь.

Джеймс покачал головой, встал и, не особо скрываясь, направился на кухню. Шерлок оставил деньги на столе, подхватил куртку и вышел через главный вход.

Шерлок заказал номер в том самом отеле напротив. Джеймс пришел через полчаса.

— Ты..?

— Возможно, — он открыл бар в поисках виски. — Или нет. Или это случилось с кем-то другим, а я просто рассказал тебе эту историю. Или ты видел то, чего никогда не было. Хомо сапиенс обладают крайне живым воображением. Виски нет, будешь джин?

— Я...

— Выпей и не морочь мне голову!

Джеймс упал на соседнюю кровать, сбросил ботинки, не развязывая. Сделал несколько глотков из найденной в баре бутылочки, поморщился.

— Расскажи мне о своем проекте, — предложил Шерлок, — о твоей работе.

— Один мой знакомый другого моего знакомого рассказал мне задумку парней из Гарварда. Я одолжил им денег для начального капитала, но это мелочь. У меня есть доступ к их кодам, что интереснее, посмотри.

Шерлок взял ноутбук со стола и открыл.

— Вот это и вот это, интересно?

— Фейсбук? Худший сайт знакомств из тех, что я видел.

— Я оскорблен, знаешь ли. Под этой сетью можно создать еще одну. Как только пользователей основного сайта станет достаточно много, чтобы скрыть дополнительную нагрузку, я могу активировать ее. Паутину.

— И что ты будешь делать с ней?

— Для начала объединю все мои начинания. Знаешь ли, очень неудобно управлять активами на расстоянии, — Джеймс откупорил вторую бутылочку. — Мне нужны люди.

— Люди? — фыркнул Шерлок. — Ты презираешь людей.

Он вернул ноутбук обратно на стол:

— Тебе стоит пойти в душ, если у тебя на руках пороховая пыль. А потом протрешь их этим, — он достал из бара пузырек водки.

— А если ее нет? — спросил Джим, вставая с кровати, неловко и едва не свалившись на пол. — Тогда?

— Я возьму машину и поеду к Мишель.

— Ночью? Ты отвратительно водишь для такой поездки. Останься, я хочу побольше узнать про Париж.

— Джеймс.

— Ты пахнешь инжиром, где ты, черт побери, достал инжир? — Джеймс пробормотал это, на секунду прижавшись в Шерлоку, в желании — не отпускать. Он вспомнил то, о чем они говорили в ресторане, и продолжил «историю». — Снова был на том Турецком рынке, куда опять сбежал без меня. Прекрати так делать, мне не нравится, когда ты ходишь туда один.

— Он близко к квартире. Тем более, я всего лишь очередной «белый француз», я не хожу в вопиюще дорогой одежде и не разглядываю их женщин.

— Еще бы ты их разглядывал, — Джеймс отвернулся и что-то прошептал себе под нос, потом громче: — Мне надо в душ. Оставайся. Мишель не простит мне, если ты не справишься с управлением и вылетишь с трассы.

 

***

***

— Ты помнишь, что этого не было на самом деле?

— Помню.

Джеймс перевернул страницу газеты, когда Нина вышла на веранду с кофейником:

— Еще кофе?

— Да, спасибо, — Шерлок подставил кружку. С газетной полосы на него взирал покойный сержант Ксье, павший жертвой растущих националистических волнений. Франция превратилась в огромный кипящий котел социальных противоречий.

— Как много жестокости, — вздохнула Нина, придерживая дрожащей рукой ручку кофейника. — Я бывала на этом турецком рынке, там продают чудесные приправы к мясу.

— Думаю, полиция найдет виновных, — Джеймс тоже подставил кружку. — Хватит, хватит, я хочу еще разбавить его молоком. Благодарю, Нина.

— Волнения не утихнут, — заметил Шерлок. — Страна горит, как подпаленный амбар. Убийство сержанта — слишком точный удар для случайного нападения. Расовая ненависть не бывает рациональной.

— Видишь стог — брось в него спичку, видишь человека, стоящего на краю, — столкни его. Разве не так, Шерлок?

— Революции утомительны, — в голосе Шерлока прозвучала досада. Нет, он все же был истинным англичанином.

— На баррикады, Франция, на баррикады! — пропел Джим, заражая энтузиазмом.

— Вот он настоящий сын республики! — воскликнул Пьер, пришедший за свежим кофе на веранду.

— Идея свержения власти всегда будоражила меня! Столько экспрессии и драматизма! — с серьезностью, доведенной до комичности, заявил Джеймс. — Только я боюсь перепутать призывы к революции с футбольными лозунгами.

Пьер рассмеялся.

— Да вы остры на язык.

— Чем владею, тем и пользуюсь.

— Мальчики, вы снова о политике! — укорила их появившаяся за завтраком Мишель.

— Я уже исчезаю, мадам. Только заехал забрать Шерлока. Он любезно согласился провести для меня экскурсию в Д'Орси.

— Шерлок, это и правда очень любезно с твоей стороны, — Мишель наклонилась и поцеловала внука в висок. Тот закатил глаза. — Ну прямо вылитый дед.

— Мой дед покоится на дне Атлантики, — напомнил Шерлок.

— Быть летчиком-испытателем, знаешь ли, не самая безопасная работа, — Мишель мечтательно улыбнулась, вспоминая прошлое. — Твоя мать пошла, к несчастью, в меня. И Майкрофт. А вот ты, ты — Марлен. Мужчины этой семьи никогда не искали простых путей.

Она наклонилась к сидящему внуку и обняла его.  
— Мишель.

— Ладно, этим утром я чувствую себя бабушкой, не ругай меня. Джеймс, забирайте этого юношу в музей и не отпускайте, пока он не расскажет вам все о краже «Когда свадьба» — очень захватывающая история.

Джеймс подогнал машину к воротам и открыл дверь.

— Кража Гогена? Ты что-то не рассказывал мне о ней.

— Эта кража случилась сто лет назад!

— Повторим? — это так легко слетело с языка, будто было предложением купить молока к завтраку.

— Ты делаешь все, чтобы не быть скучным? — Шерлок внимательно на него посмотрел. Стрелка спидометра небольшого пежо достигла ста пятидесяти километров в час.

— Иногда я делаю вещи, потому что мне нравится их делать.

— Это не скоростная трасса.

— Какая разница?

Шерлок закрыл глаза и, собравшись, заговорил. «История» давалась ему все проще и проще, потому что существовала в его разуме:

— Ты повесил ее в коридоре, потому что только там стены были почти без трещин. Я давно говорю тебе, что нужен ремонт, но за эти дни и месяцы в тридцати с хвостиком кубометрах жилого пространства, как назвал их риэлтор, скопилось столько бесценного хлама, что нужно заказывать фуру для грузоперевозок. И потом, если грузчики уронят Гогена, ты убьешь их. Думаю, те парни с пристани, что привозят нелегалов, найдут парочку ответственных ребят и машину. Ловлю себя на мысли, что я привык к этому клоповнику с единственным нормальным матрасом и диваном, скрипящим от каждого движения. Он скрипит, ты вообще заметил? Соседи снизу тебя ненавидят. Меня они тоже ненавидят, но я не выхожу курить после, поэтому дыра во мне, прожигаемая их взглядами, не в пример меньше.

Джеймс достал сигарету и открыл окно наполовину, закурил.

— Биографическая лирика, как интересно. Интимный дневник гимназистки-нимфоманки.

— Не прокуривай машину.

— Ее хозяин на дне Сены, с головой в ведре, полном асфальта. Тебя ебет, что я ее прокуриваю? Хочешь повести? Хочешь сигарету? Возьми.

Они замолчали, приняв во внимание, как далеки друг от друга в мыслях и вопросах. Шерлок, конечно, заметил намеренную грубость, дыхание сбилось у обоих.

— Нужно выпустить книгу об этом несчастном сержанте Ксье. Лучше две книги, и снять документальный фильм, — заметил Шерлок. — Франция любит трагические повести. Это должно снять напряжение.

— Тот, кто сдыхает, как собака, не заслуживает тысяч печатных слов в свою честь. Слова остаются в памяти наций. 

— Пригороды загорятся, — уверенно заявил Шерлок, разглядывая зеленеющие поля за окном. — Опять начнутся волнения.

— Париж давно в огне. Пусть горит! Пусть горит ярче! — Джеймс посмотрел на него совершенно шальными глазами. — Пылающий город — что может быть прекраснее? И левый берег восстанет против правого, как случается каждую пару сотен лет.

— Я не хочу. Мне нравится эта квартира, мне нравятся цветы на окне и смешной рисунок на твоей чашке, я не хочу, чтобы город пылал, чтобы его захватили варвары. Я. Не. Хочу!

Джеймс помолчал несколько минут, принимая решение, а затем произнес:

— Убийца должен быть найден.

— Убийца должен быть уничтожен.

— Ты делаешь мне больно, глупый мальчишка. Вынимаешь мне кости и пихаешь внутрь солому. А когда я стану Страшилой, ты избавишься от меня на кукурузном поле.

Шерлок знал, что Джеймс, скорее всего, прав, но это уже не смогло бы его остановить.

 

***

***

— Полиция арестовала Лилу «за доведение до самоубийства», и теперь они держат ее в тюрьме: утверждают, что она сама наняла детектива и подложила фотографии, чтобы Жан бросил жену, — объявил Пьер за ужином. — Какой вздор! Она не желала ничего дурного бедняжке Мари.

— Не желала ничего дурного, но была не прочь забрать ее мужа, — скептически заметила Мишель, отпивая глоток вина. — Нам в любом случае нужна новая кухарка.

Джеймс поймал взгляд Шерлока через стол и спрятал улыбку в бокале: «Конечно, да: я знаю, что ты знаешь».

— Думаю, полиция разберется, — произнес он вслух.

— Вы правы, Джеймс, — Пьер протянул Шерлоку тарелку салата, как тот попросил. — Как ладятся дела в швейцарских банках?

— Прекрасно. Некоторые социальные волнения последних недель тут, во Франции, заставили часть компаний перенаправить свои активы в Лозанну... Простите, я не хотел вас расстроить.

— Расстроить? — Пьер хохотнул. — Экономика этой страны расстраивает меня с момента моего рождения.

Мишель мелодично рассмеялась и постучала кончиком вилки по своему бокалу.

— Так выпьем же за то, чтобы не обсуждать досадные промахи французской экономики хотя бы на том свете!

Шерлок первым поднял бокал.

— Выпьем, — согласился Джеймс, светившийся довольством. Ему нравились эти неспешные ужины, предсказуемые разговоры и взгляды, которые каждый раз бросал на него Шерлок, выбиравший неизменно место напротив.

— Как ваши родители, Джеймс? Как невежливо: я никогда не спрашивала! —Шутливо укорила себя Мишель, опустила глаза. Настоящая кокетка — какой там возраст!

— О, моя мать умерла несколько лет назад, однако мой отчим и сводный брат чувствуют себя прекрасно, спасибо.

— Как зовут вашего брата? Чем он занимается? — Мишель была рада сменить тему разговора и уцепилась за возможность своими женскими коготками.

— Шарль, — с мягкой задумчивой улыбкой ответил Джеймс, — он в возрасте Шерлока, работает над своим выпускным проектом. Нелогичная кибернетика.

— У вас семейная склонность к головоломкам — похвально. — Пьер встал из-за стола и отправился на кухню за новой бутылкой вина. Из-за отсутствия Лилы приготовление еды и пополнение запасов легло на его плечи. Мишель не утруждала себя работой по дому с шестнадцати лет, когда получила первую роль в опере.

— Правда, Джеймс, редко попадаются вдумчивые молодые люди вроде вас, — подхватила Мишель. — Куда ни посмотри — легкомыслие в моде. Между тем, в вашем возрасте у меня было уже двое детей. Магду я родила в восемнадцать...

— Мишель.

— Шерлок, только тебя утомляют мои истории, — она с легким укором посмотрела на него. — Мы твоя семья и не перестанем ею быть никогда. Неплохо интересоваться прошлым...

Шерлок нетерпеливо передернул плечами, быстро встал, и вышел на веранду.

— Мне интересно, — поддержал ее Джеймс, промакивая губы салфеткой и отставляя тарелку.

— Южный берег, — Пьер вышел из кухни с вином. — Обычное оно чересчур сухое, но вдруг нам повезет.

— Нет, мне больше не нужно — еще вести машину, — Джеймс отставил свой бокал в сторону.

— Оставайтесь...

— Оставайся, — Шерлок вернулся с початой пачкой сигарет, вытащил одну, щелкнул зажигалкой. Зажигалка была Джеймса, он ее узнал и закатил глаза: «позер».

— Шерлок! — Мишель поморщилась, отодвигаясь от тянущейся в ее сторону струйки сигаретного дыма. — У меня пропахнут волосы.

Шерлок вскинул бровь в притворном интересе-сочувствии.

— В доме отличная вентиляция.

— Я охрипну.

— Ты больше не поешь.

Джеймс поднялся, не желая продолжения разговора, и поманил Шерлока за собой.

— Пойдем, в беседке будет удобнее.

В беседке нашлись оставленная ими пепельница и плед. Нина не притрагивалась к ним, признав право Шерлока распоряжаться этим уединенным уголком сада.

— Ревнуешь, — вместо вопроса произнес Джеймс, наклонившись, чтобы прикурить. При местных ветрах огонек постоянно приходилось прикрывать ладонью.

— Даже не надейся, — Шерлок вытащил еще одну сигарету, уселся на край беседки, аккурат между ветками оплетающего ее винограда.

Отсюда едва просматривался угол дома. Сад был большой, конечно, не чета английским паркам, в которых он провел детство, но для западного побережья Франции — более чем повод для гордости хозяев.

— Ревнуешь, словно тебе пять лет, Шерлок. И ты не куришь, отдай!

— Мишель от тебя в восторге.

— Не юли. Ты ревнуешь меня, — Джеймс отобрал у него сигарету, сломал пополам и раскрошил на пол. Шерлок наблюдал за ним, пока тот осторожно не дернул за кончики волос, заставляя запрокинуть голову и отвернуться. — Очаровательно.

— Убери руки.

— Будешь кусаться? У тебя такая живая фантазия, что я не сделаю и половины того, что ты вообразил и пережил в своем воображении. — Джеймс наклонился и прошептал: — Я даже завидую ему-себе, существующему там, в твоей «истории».

Отпустил. Шерлок дышал тяжело и глубоко, стоял, чуть прикрыв глаза, слушал.

— Не стоит, он однажды наскучит мне.

— Что ты знаешь о скуке, Шерлок?

 

***

***  
— Меня тошнит от смены часовых поясов, — Джеймс скинул сумку на пол и позволил себя обнять. — От французского меня тоже тошнит: он вяжет на языке, как листья базилика.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть! — Чарльз обнял брата еще раз и наклонился забрать сумку.

— Подожди, хочу кофе.

На выходе из аэропорта в Монреале нашлась приличная кофейня. Джеймс выбрал из списка что-то на свой вкус и спросил Чарльза, что будет он.

— Обычный с молоком.

— Где отец? — Джеймс постукивал кредитной картой по витрине, дожидаясь пока баристо добавит шоколадный сироп в его стаканчик. Кофе, пожалуй, был единственным напитком, в котором он переносил сахар.

— В Эмиратах. Ты же его знаешь: если он не работает, то спит, если не спит, то… Спасибо, — Чарльз забрал свой кофе и осторожно попробовал, боясь обжечься.

— Думал, он уже в Сингапуре.

— Звони ему хотя бы иногда, Джим.

Они вышли на парковку и неспешно прошли мимо ряда машин. Джеймс ничего не ответил, и Чарли продолжил:

— Тебе сложно, что ли, порадовать старика?

— Позвоню. Давай ключи, ты сам поведу.

— Да ладно, — Чарли послушно перебросил ему ключи от красной хонды, — у меня неплохо получается.

Джеймс покачал головой и завел мотор.

— Да, вижу — ты занял полтора парковочных места.

Чарли устроился на пассажирское место и пристегнулся.

— Нет придела совершенству. Хватит играть в старшего брата. Лучше расскажи, как этот парень... Шерлок. Что за имя?

— Шотландское, кажется.

Джеймс вырулил с парковки, остановился на светофоре.

— Ты живешь там же?

— Да, только сосед сменился.

— Что случилось с Луисом? — с притворным участием поинтересовался Джеймс. Сосед Чарльза ему не нравился: он был слишком подвижный и какой-то нервный.

— Лукасом. Шизофрения. Знаешь, обычно проявляется в этом возрасте.

— Жаль, он прекрасно играл в шахматы.

Чарли фыркнул, опустил стекло, откинулся в кресле.

— Хватит мне зубы заговаривать. Так кто такой этот Шерлок?

— Ничего особенного. — Джеймс включил радио и начал перебирать частоты. Хотелось курить.

— Я тебя знаю, Джим: одно упоминание в письме для тебя — это уже много, два упоминания.... — Чарли поймал его руку на панели, отвел и выключил магнитолу.

— Похож на тебя. — Джим бросил на него короткий взгляд, отвлекаясь от дороги. — Такой же... Очень похож.

— Отпугиваешь инцестуальными намеками, Джеймс? Как интересно! Любопытно, зачем те-бе это-о? — Чарли по детской привычке начал растягивать и коверкать слова, чтобы раздразнить. — Я знаю о твоих пристрастиях достаточно много. Стены у нас дома, как ты помнишь, весьма тонкие...

— Что ты хочешь узнать? Я собираюсь предложить ему работу.

— Плевать мне на твою работу, я хочу знать: он особенный?

— Сделаешь для меня кое-что? — Джеймс снова увильнул от ответа.

— Что угодно.

— Есть один проект для министерства обороны США и Агентства национальной безопасности. Они будут создавать сеть для внутреннего пользования, чтобы скрывать данные своих людей и проходящих по программе защиты свидетелей. Во главе разработчиков поставят Коудела, кого еще им ставить. Позвони ему.

— Попроситься в проект? Это должно входить в сферу моих интересов?

— Перспективно, Чарльз, разве нет? Разве тебе не хотелось бы?

— Позвони ему сам. Ты же его любимчик, не я, — напомнил младший. Он ревновал иногда, потому что Джеймс умел нравиться людям, умел завладевать вниманием. Чарльз, конечно, уже перерос эту нелепую ревность, но иногда она неприятно ранила самолюбие.

— Я планирую задержаться во Франции до осени, — неохотно пояснил Джеймс, — и потом отправлюсь в Австрию — у меня уже есть заказы. И проект, мой проект, потребует внимания...

— Хорошо, я займусь, — согласился Чарли. — Если ты планируешь задержаться во Франции, он точно особенный.

— Я работаю, если ты не помнишь.

— О да, я читал о трехдневной бойне полиция-иммигранты в тихом пригороде. Восхитительное эпическое полотно, почти как «Свобода на баррикадах». Надеюсь, ты уже нанял художника?

— Я нанял фотографов, — Джеймс изобразил нечто среднее между вымученной улыбкой и гримасой отвращения. — Запах гари с этих окраин доносило до Прованса. Не думал, что такое возможно.

— Так ты хочешь работать с ним или спать с ним? — Чарли использовал излюбленную манеру брата — быстрая смена темы. — Потому что «до осени» — это почти вечность в твоем измерении.

— Я не хочу это обсуждать.

— Ну с кем-то же должен, у тебя никого нет. Ни друзей, ни коллег. Ты одичаешь. Даже волки не живут поодиночке, а ты пытаешься. Конечно, мне интересен любой, чье имя ты упомянешь больше раза за месяц.

— Не пытайся заменить мне мать, ты не она!

— Но ты же успешно заменял мне отца, когда мне это было нужно! Мы просто поменялись ролями. Я вырос, если ты не заметил.

— Ты придурок, Чарльз. Скучный надоедливый придурок!

 

***  
— Как Мельбурн? — Шерлок не обернулся, продолжая смотреть на море.

— Монреаль.

— Какая разница? Не разбираюсь в этих дом-томах.

Джеймс сел рядом, устроив сумку на соседнем камне, выступающем на локоть из прибывающей воды.

— Ты сегодня дождался прилива. С утра сидишь?

— С утра я был занят, — коротко пояснил Шерлок. На камне, с поджатыми ногами, он выглядел нахохлившимся воробьем, одним из тех, что с таким же пренебрежением к миру взирали на всех с высоты гаргулий Нотр-дама. На Ситэ водились особые воробьи, птичья элита Парижа. Эти оттачивали каждый поворот клюва, красуясь перед туристами.

— Ты придумал что-то новое? В «историю».

— Я придумал и, кажется, успел забыть, — мстительно ответил Шерлок, убирая волосы с лица.

Южный ветер был не столь беспощаден, как западный. С начала недели на побережье наступило затишье, к морю тут же потянулись с палатками и трейлерами жители центрального региона. Даже на диком пляже от них не было спасу.

— В прилив вода всегда холоднее, жаль, им этого не понять, — заметил Шерлок, после тягучих минут молчания. Парочка с детьми неподалеку от них решила испытать Атлантику на предмет — искупаться. — Я читал «Одиссею», пока ты был в Мельбурне.

Джеймс бросил на него тревожный взгляд — выбор настораживал, осознанный выбор.

— Ты никогда не будешь Пенелопой, и мне не нравятся греческие поэмы.

— Очень образная поэма, между тем. Никогда нельзя недооценивать классику. Эти десять лет, что ты был в море, прошли бесследно, как будто и не было их совсем. Я изменился?

Шерлок нерешительно заглянул Джеймсу в глаза. Он не любил нерешительность, но сейчас годы, а не вода, разделяли близстоящие прибрежные камни.

— Нет, я сказал, мне не нравится эта «история», — настойчиво повторил Джеймс, отказываясь принимать навязываемые правила. — Не используй ее.

— Ты не выбираешь следующий шаг, даже я не выбираю его. Повесть не пишет никто, у нее нет автора, она создает себя сама, как ты и хотел, — Шерлок говорил спокойно и чуточку снисходительно, потому что Джеймс не понимал... не поймет, как одно цепляется за другое в царстве разума. Одиссей возвращался к своей Пенелопе в каждом столетие, минуя разделяющие их океаны, скалы схлопывались, забирая голубиные жизни, а нимфы-колдуньи уводили лучших воинов, чтобы напоить ядовитым вином. Один смысл наполнял другой, повторяясь снова и снова, когда повести нужна была новая жертва.

Нельзя обманывать богов. Последнее Шерлок произнес вслух.

— Предлагаешь приносить им жертвы?

Вдох. Выдох. Шерлок спустился с камня, тут же оказавшись по колено в воде между камнями.

— Боги, если верить мифам, весьма капризны и эгоистичны, совсем как люди. Иногда людям нужны жертвы.

— Как тебе.

Шерлок сам как то самое кровавое божество, требующее и жаждущее, ненасытное. Он кивнул, признавая правоту Джеймса, сознался:

— Как мне.

Вода в небольшой ложбине между камнями покраснела от крови, стелящейся по дну.

— Что за...

— Расцарапал ногу, когда спускался. — Шерлок стоял неподвижно — чертовски больно с глубокой кровоточащей царапиной стоять в соленой воде. До слез больно, но правильно.

— Пойдем. Рану надо обработать и заклеить пластырем, а то и зашить...

Кровь продолжала смешиваться с водами мирового океана, становиться частью изначального подводного мира, существовавшего за миллионы-миллиарды лет до появления первого человека.

— Зачем? Часть меня вскоре будет где-нибудь в северном ледовитом океане. Ты же знаешь, как быстро выкачать всю кровь: один надрез вот здесь и...

Волна накатила на близстоящие камни и смешала воду в ложбинке, забрала с собой принесенную невольную жерву.

— Быстро. Слишком просто и глупо.

— Десять лет что-то изменят?

Джеймс протянул руку и Шерлок, немного помедлив, позволил увести себя прочь с пляжа.

— Время меняет людей. Не заглядывай так далеко, все может измениться.

— А если я не хочу, чтобы что-то менялось?

— Тогда тебе нельзя оставаться на берегу. В море больше постоянства.

 

***  
На посадке Шерлок смотрел настороженно.

— Жан-Пьер Вальжан? Ты должно быть шутишь! Куда мы вообще летим?

— Что тебя не устраивает? — Джеймс забрал у него фальшивый паспорт и засунул в карман сумки. Сумка отправилась на верхнюю полку. 

Самолет был заполнен едва ли на половину.

Шерлок поджал губы, но спор отложил. Достал из кармашка журнал «Эйр Франс» и перелистнул пару страниц.

— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, чего ты хочешь.

— Проветриться, — Джим завороженно смотрел, как стюардесса объясняет технику безопасности на случай разгерметизации салона. — Когда-нибудь думал погибнуть в авиакатастрофе? Покажут во всех новостях. Минуты падения. Слезы. Пафосные речи. Какой-нибудь безобразный памятник посреди поля. Вечная молодость. Ммм...

— В самолете бомба? — Шерлок перелистнул еще одну страницу.

— Нет.

— Какое упущение.

— Я никогда не видел падения самолетов, вот это упущение, — Джеймс непроизвольно облизнулся, прокручивая идею в голове. — Я никогда не умирал в авиакатастрофе. Стоит попробовать?

Шерлок закатил глаза:

— Тебя это возбуждает? Суицид или убийство, ты определись.

— Смертность живого существа.

— В тебе пропадает Гамлет, Джеймс. Нет — актер, родившийся, чтобы однажды сыграть Гамлета. Теряешь время с системами безопасности.

— Думаешь?

Шерлок поджал губы, покачал головой и решил молчать до Ниццы. Джеймс с каким-то глухим смирением признал, что даже молчащий, взбрыкивающий от случайных слов Шерлок, постоянно раздраженный, вот такой — он его устраивает. Помянул Чарли парой добрых слов. И остаток полета провел в размышлениях о том, как именно должны падать самолеты. На будущее не помешало бы иметь несколько планов.

На выходе из аэропорта прилетевшие из Парижа тут же смешались с толпой встречающих и пассажиров с других рейсов. Они прошли второй терминал и оказались на залитой солнцем улице. Через проход на платформе под пальмами красовались золотистые машины такси. Юг Франции предсказуемо отличался светлым, почти белым окрасом стен, дикой смесью кровей в жилах местных жителей и вульгарно дорогими авто.

— Итак, мистер Жавер, что у нас по списку «развеяться»? — У Шерлока пока не хватало терпения выдерживать молчание, он сдался первым: смотрел требовательно и отчаянно скрывал любопытство.

Джеймс не ответил и направился прямо к припаркованной машине, выделявшийся из общего ряда разве что редким аквамариновым покрытием. Водитель вышел, поздоровался (Шерлок не слышал разговор, он из принципа остался стоять на платформе), протянул ключи и буквально исчез. Джеймс кивнул — позвал.

— Феррари? Не подозревал, что тебе нравятся пафосные машины. Багажник ужасен.

— Да, тело не спрячешь, придется расчленять. — Джеймс завел мотор, приноравливаясь к ручному управлению. Его белый пежо был с «автоматом», и Шерлок подозревал, что он учился водить в той же Канаде, где с педалью сцепления встречается одна машина из двадцати.

Минуты три — подстроить машину под себя: заркала, сидение, руль. Почувствовать рычаг переключения передач. 

— Игрушка, — заключил Джеймс, — но того стоит. Там, куда мы едем, встречают по машине. Нужно произвести правильное впечатление. Я думаю, ты умеешь это делать.

«Игрушка» изнутри ощущалась как настоящий крейсер, готовый бороздить морские просторы.

 

***  
— Руки убрал! — девушка за барной стойкой оттолкнула собеседника и, чуть покачиваясь, встала. Тонкие шпильки едва не подвели. Оправила юбку короткого черного платья, повернулась к бармену:

— Мистер оплатит мой заказ, раз не умеет вести себя прилично!

Она говорила громко и хрипло, с явным американским акцентом. Двигалась плавно, занимая сразу столько места, будто одновременно была на шаг впереди и на шаг позади себя. Тряхнула головой на ходу, чтобы растрепать волосы. Волос было много — целая золотисто-белая грива. Парикмахер потратил на нее пару часов и с десяток нервных клеток.

— О, — остановилась, врезавшись в Шерлока, каким-то случайным образом, потому что траектория ее передвижения была похожа на след торнадо, пронесшегося над Техасом. Она едва доходила ему до плеча. Посмотрела снизу вверх, выдавила, — прошу прощения.

— Вам помочь? — Шерлок вспомнил о том, что он немного джентльмен, а дама расстроена и немного не в себе.

— Поужинайте со мной, иначе вечер станет отвратительно невыносим! — Она ослепительно улыбнулась, положила руку ему на локоть и тут же передвинула чуть выше, почти вовлекая в объятия. 

Шерлок оглянулся на Джима, тот пожал плечами и пошел к столику. Чуть отодвинул стул, приглашая.

Она рассмеялась:

— Английская галантность! Вы такие смешные.

Села, придвинулась к столу сама, потянув скатерть и чуть не свалив все приборы. Достала сигареты, закурила.

— Меня зовут Ари.

— Джеймс Дин, — ответил Джим. 

Она прищурилась.

— А твой дружок — Кларк Гэмбл? Отлично, люблю ролевые игры.

Шерлок предпочел сесть рядом с Джеймсом, напротив нее.

— Что-нибудь будешь заказывать? Я уже оставил наш заказ, поэтому...

— Виски, цезарь и чашку американо.

— Отлично, — Джеймс повторил заказ официанту. Когда тот отошел, поинтересовался:

— Чем тебя расстроил тот джентльмен?

— Решил, что я шлюха. Я бы выбила ему парочку зубов, но, думаю, тогда меня выгонят из отеля, а мне нравится бассейн. — Она нарочито медленно стряхнула пепел в пепельницу.

— Ему стоило выбить с десяток зубов, идиотам они не нужны, — вдруг согласился с ней Шерлок.

Она вопросительно уставилась на него.

— Одинокую девчонку в баре отеля всегда принимают за шлюху. Финансист, которого я сняла в прошлый раз, оставил деньги, а утром еще и спросил, есть ли мне восемнадцать. Сукин сын. — Поморщилась и потушила сигарету.

— А тебе есть? — уточнил Джим, подтрунивая, хоть взгляд его остался внимательным и холодным.

Официант принес виски и вино. Девушка подмигнула и выпила полпорции одним глотком.

— Девятнадцать. Сойдет для шлюхи?

Шерлок покачал головой:

— У тебя мозоли на указательном и большом пальцах, одно плечо чуть ниже другого, передвигаешься ты так, словно привыкла носить за спиной или на боку что-то большое — даешь себе пространство для маневра. Сережки и браслет с сапфирами — хочешь, чтобы они выглядели подарками от любовников, но выбирала их сама, явно сделано на заказ, штучная работа...

— Умный мальчик. Что еще? — медленно протянула она, наклоняясь вперед. — У меня еще и коленки в синяках, я замазала тональником. И под грудью родинка. Посмотришь?

— Вопрос в том...

— Значительно лучше, чем я мог себе представить, — прервал их Джеймс. — Семья военных, можно было догадаться. Три-четыре старших брата. Поставленный удар — готов поспорить, отбиваться будешь, как кошка на псарне.

— От тебя?

— Тебе, кажется, нравятся мои деньги. И мы неплохо сотрудничали в прошлом. Себ — аббревиатура вместо имени или инициалы?

Девушка смотрела на него почти с минуту молча, поджав губы, сделавшись вдруг сосредоточенной, до складки между бровей:

— Шиобан вообще-то. Это...

— Старое ирландское имя. Думала я не догадаюсь?

— Решила проверить, скажем так, твои хваленые способности, — Шиобан покосилась на Шерлока, — мистер М.

— Сомневаешься, — Джеймс перехватил ее взгляд, — кто из нас кто? Думаешь, обманка?

Она наклонила стакан, глядя, как тающий лед мешается с виски, повременила с ответом.

— Нет, тебя от входа вычислила. Он — другой, — она облизнулась. — С твоей склонностью к зрелищности, я знала, что ты приедешь раньше, а все остальное — секреты профессии. Я, знаешь, умею вычислять объекты, даже тех, кто очень хорошо скрывается. Ты слишком быстро догадался. Хочешь конфетку за сообразительность?

— Превосхожу ожидания.

— Пока не слишком, — она допила виски и подмигнула. — Хотя, если ты умеешь танцевать рок-н-ролл..

Шерлок фыркнул. Ему не требовалось пояснений, но и вмешиваться в разговор было бы лишним.

— Я нанимаю тебя для...

— Я догадалась.

— Ты всегда перебиваешь? — Джеймс изобразил на лице легкое разочарование.

— О, нет. Только когда голодна, но мне уже принесли салат.

Шерлок с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как Шиобан залила салат соевым соусом, а потом обсыпала перцем. Попробовала. Нож она при этом держала в левой руке, а вилку — в правой.

— Американцы, — напомнил ему Джеймс, — сделай лицо попроще, пока она не заказала бургеры.

— А тут есть?! — девушка отвлеклась от потрошения филе.

— Нет, — Джеймс поморщился, дурновкусие не было пороком, но мириться с ним не хотелось. — Так вот, я нанимаю тебя в качестве охраны. Мне нужно, чтобы ты всегда была под рукой.

— И ночью под боком? — пальцы сжались на ноже чуть сильнее, чем нужно.

— Под боком — нет, в доступности соседней комнаты — желательно.

— Не мой профиль, — Шиобан убрала спадающие волосы и снова вернулась к еде. — Я предпочитаю охоту. Мне хватает и денег, и заказов.

— Брось, тебе не хочется большего? Ты приехала поговорить со мной лишь потому, что хочется, что у меня есть репутация человека, замешенного в разных делах.

— Мало ли что болтают старики! — она безуспешно попыталась скрыть любопытство. — Репутация — далеко не все.

— Да, например твоя. После Сеула...

Она метнула на него короткий злой взгляд. Кивнула, признавая его правоту.

— Туше. Ну что ж, давай попробуем.


End file.
